videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Shrek
LEGO Shrek is a video game which is based on the Shrek series and it follows the story of all 4 Shrek films. Characters Shrek Special Powers: Roar, Ogre Strength Shrek (Helmet) Special Powers: Roar, Ogre Strength Shrek (Human) Special Powers: None Shrek (Regal) Special Powers: Roar, Ogre Strength Donkey Special Powers: Sing, Charge Donkey (Steed) Special Powers: Charge Princess Fiona (Human) Special Powers: Sing, Shuriken, Acrobatics, Double Jump Princess Fiona (Wedding) Special Powers: Sing, Shuriken, Acrobatics, Double Jump Princess Fiona (Ogre) Special Powers: Sing, Ogre Strength Princess Fiona (Shrek the Third) Special Powers: Sing, Ogre Strength Princess Fiona (Warrior) Special Powers: Ogre Strength Princess Fiona (Shrek Super Slam) Special Powers: Sing, Ogre Strength Puss in Boots Special Power: Acrobatics, Fit through Vents, Cute Looks, Double Jump Puss in Boots (Fat) Special Power: Cute Looks Gingy Special Powers: Gum Drop Bomb, Candy Cane Toss, Fit through Vents Gingy (Cowboy) Special Powers: Gum Drop Bomb, Candy Cane Gun, Fit through Vents Gingy (Gladiator) Special Powers: Gum Drop Bomb, Fit through Vents Big Bad Wolf Special Powers: Blow, Dig Pinocchio Special Powers: Puppet String Pinocchio (Real Boy) Special Powers: None Heimlich Special Powers: None Dieter Special Powers: None Horst Special Powers: None Blind Mouse Special Powers: Fit through Vents Red Riding Hood Special Powers: Apple Bombs Lil’ Red Special Powers: Apple Bombs Red Riding Hood (Shrek Super Slam) Special Powers: Apple Bombs Tinkerbell Special Powers: Magic, Flight Dronkey Special Powers: Fire Breath, Triple Jump Artie Special Powers: Acrobatics, Shield Throw, Persuade Guards Snow White Special Powers: Sing, Control Animals Cinderella Special Powers: Glass Slipper Toss Cinderella (Shrek 1) Special Powers: Glass Slipper Toss Sleeping Beauty Special Powers: Double Jump, Acrobatics Sleeping Beauty (Shrek 2) Special Powers: Double Jump, Acrobatics Queen Lillian Special Powers: Persuade Guards Doris Special Powers: Beer Glass Throw Brogan Special Powers: Ogre Strength Cookie Special Powers: Ogre Strength, Chimichanga Toss Gretched Special Powers: Ogre Strength Krekraw Special Powers: Ogre Strength Ogre Warrior Special Powers: Ogre Strength, Axe Throw Lord Farquaad Special Powers: Persuade Guards Lord Farquaad (Armor) Special Powers: Persuade Guards Lord Farquaad (Wedding) Special Powers: Persuade Guards Lord Farquaad (Ghost) Special Powers: Persuade Guards, Scare, Flight Thelonious Special Powers: Ogre Strength Monsieur Hood Special Powers: Arrows Friar Tuck Special Powers: Music Fairy Godmother Special Powers: Magic, Flight Fairy Godmother (Party) Special Powers: Magic, Flight Captain Hook Special Powers: Cannonball Captain Hook (Shrek Super Slam) Special Powers: Cannonball Headless Horseman Special Powers: Pumpkin Bomb Mabel Special Powers: Beer Glass Throw Pied Piper Special Powers: Control Animals, Persuade Guards, Control Enemies Cyclops Special Powers: Ogre Strength Cyclops's Daughter Special Powers: None Nanny Dwarf Special Powers: Fit Through Vent Prince Charming Special Powers: Persuade Guards Prince Charming (Shining Armor) Special Powers: Persuade Guards Prince Charming (King) Special Powers: Persuade Guards Rapunzel Special Powers: Hair Rope Sir Lancelot Special Powers: Acrobatics Morgan Le Fay Special Powers: Acrobatics Guinevere Special Powers: Persuade Guards Tiffany Special Powers: Acrobatics, Double Jump Xavier Special Powers: None Gary Special Powers: None Principal Pynchley Special Powers: None Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek the Third) Special Powers: Persuade Guards, Fit through Vents Rumpelstiltskin Special Powers: Contract, Fit through Vents, Summon Fifi Rumpelstiltskin (King) Special Powers: Contract, Fit through Vents, Summon Fifi Evil Queen Special Powers: Persuade Guards Puppet Master Special Powers: Ogre Strength Merlin Special Power: Magic Merlin (Shrek Extra Large) Special Powers: Magic King Harold Special Powers: Persuade Guards Raul Special Power: Paint Gun Simon Cowell Special Powers: Sing Joan Rivers Special Powers: Apple Bombs Ship Captain Special Power: Persuade Guards Muffin Man Special Powers: Cake Throw Geppetto Special Powers: Puppet String Kyle Special Powers: None Priscilla Special Powers: Arcobatics, Double Jump, Chimichanga Toss Jerome Special Powers: Persaude Guards Humphries Special Powers: Cake Throw Steve Special Powers: Ogre Strength Ed Special Powers: Ogre Strength Lemke Special Powers: None Butter Pants Special Powers: None Baba Special Powers: Black Magic, Fly on Broomstick Griselda Special Powers: Black Magic, Fly on Broomstick Papa Bear Special Powers: Ogre Strength, Dig Mama Bear Special Powers: Dig Baby Bear Special Powers: Fit through Vents, Dig Hansel Special Powers: Cake Throw Gretel Special Powers: Cake Throw Peter Pan Special Powers: Flight Goldilocks Special Powers: Dig Peasant Special Powers: Pitchfork Throw Jock Special Powers: Acrobatics Guard Special Powers: None Knight Special Powers: Leap Attack, Shield Throw Archer Special Powers: Arrows Elf Special Powers: Potion Throw, Paint Gun Pirate Special Powers: Bomb Throw, Leap Attack Pirate Captain Special Powers: Persuade Guards, Bomb Throw, Leap Attack Witch Special Powers: Black Magic, Pumpkin Bomb, Fly on Broomstick Battle Witch Special Powers: Black Magic, Pumpkin Bomb, Fly on Broomstick Evil Gnome Special Powers: Stone Toss, Fit through Vents False Ogre Special Powers: Ogre Strength? Farquaad Mascot Special Powers: Persuasde Guards? Evil Tree Special Powers: Poison Apple Throw, Ogre Strength Stone Warrior Special Powers: Dig, Ogre Strength Troll Special Powers: Bomb Throw, Ogre Strength Giant Knight Special Powers: Ogre Strength DLC *Puss in Boots Level Pack: Tells the story of the Puss in Boots film. *Scared Shrekless: A Halloween themed DLC Level. *Shrek the Halls: A Christmas themed DLC Level. Trophies List of LEGO Shrek trophies Category:Shrek Category:Lego Games Category:Dreamworks Category:Lego Category:Games based on movies